DragonBall Heroes: Card Tenkaichi
by Camperor
Summary: DragonBall Heroes characters duel in arcade machine's and fight to solve threats that attempt to save the universe from being harmed. Follow Beat & his friends for great adventure and fun! Enjoy and review.
1. Guidelines

**AN: Hello, people. Now, before I start this work of fiction. I must know that I've seen the whole Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga and the trailers for the games. So, that makes me come to conclusion that the characters in Dragon Ball Heroes are developed and what personalities are best for the characters, in my OWN perspective.**

 **So, if a character isn't the way you wanted he/she to be, then I'm sorry. I've declared that character's personality to the way I like and it doesn't seem that I can change in some other way.**

 **Anyhow, this is something you see in a show from Cartoon Network, or 4kids(I hate 4kids, by the way). So, I'm going to put LESS swearing onto this fic. Since, this is aimed for children, and young adults.**

 **As for the show, here it is:**

 _ **Dragon Ball Heroes  
** **TV Rating: TV-Y7**_  
 _ **Channel: Cartoon Network**_  
 _ **Running Time: 30 minutes or more**_

 **Beat (Main protagonist; Saiyan Hero)  
** **Note (Female character; Saiyan Heroine)  
** **Kabra (Majin Hero; Supporting Character)  
** **Froze (Beat's eternal rival; Frieza Clan Hero)**

 **Beat is your typical anime traditional hero. Who was excited for an arcade and be glad to help the world. He does have flaws, but it happens.**

 **Note is your typical anime female and possible love interest of Beat. She helps him on adventures. Does have flaws.**

 **Kabra is a Majin Hero. He has a lot of eating habits and helps Beat with problems in his adventures.**

 **Froze is an Anti-Hero and Beat's Eternal Rival. Very arrogant, rude, and pessimistic. He'll only help Beat, whenever necessary. And can only help for himself for whatever problems he has. Even if they are morally reprehensible and he gets away with it. Nevertheless, he fights on the side of** **good.**

 **P.S. Not everything is going to be focused on action. There's going to be some slice-of-life and humorous moments included.**

 **Well, that's the whole concept people. I'll be starting the first chapter probably tomorrow or so. Anyhow, y'all have a good day now! _Bye-Bye!_**


	2. Introduction

_-Satan City Theater-_

 _-Age 889-_

It was a pleasant Saturday evening, Beat & the rest of his friends were all done watching a film. As such, the movie that they were finished was called "Dragon Ball - The Adventures of Braca", and it was met with positive reception.

"That was a great movie!" Beat complimented. It made Note smile.

"Sure was! I honestly never had the best time with you, Beat!" Note exclaimed. Of course, someone who was part of the group was Froze, and he'd always cringed whenver he heard the voices of Beat & Note. The other of Beat's friends was Erito, Kabra, Viola, Forte, and Tsumuri.

"Hey, guys!" Tsumuri called. "Heard there's a new game at the arcades! Does anyone wanna come?"

"Whoa! A new game! I'm so in!" Kabra accepted. "Yo, Beat! Wanna come over?"

"No thanks, Kabra." Beat said. "It's getting kinda late and my mom's probably going to kill me. Sorry."

"Yeah, me two, guys." Note called. "It's a shame that my parents are going to kill me since it's late."

"U-Uh... Everyone." Viola called nervously, getting everyone's attention. "I've forgotten to close one my cases of my seashell collection!"

"Your seashell collection?" Beat asked, curiosuly. Viola nodded quickly.

"Yes, Beat. My Seashell collection." Viola answered. "Gotta scram! Thank you everyone!"

She ran off for like a second and everyone else looked a little confused about Viola's Seashell collection at Papaya Island. Not even Erito can recall that; however, everyone goes back to their usual routine now that Viola's gone.

"I'm joining with you guys." Erito said. "I'm actually curious of how this game is going to play out."

"Very good, Erito." Tsumuri said. "Thanks for the movie, Beat. We must take our leave."

"Yeah, you two Tsumuri." Beat smiled. "Me and Note must head home or else."

"Uh-huh... See you later then, Beat." Tsumuri parted. He took Kabra and Erito along, but forgotten two people to go along with them.

"Ah! Almost forgot!" Tsumuri recalled, looking back. "Hey Forte! Froze! You want to check out this game or what!?"

"No." Both Forte and Froze said, cynically. Their arms were crossed. Tsumuri laughed a little.

"Ah, well. Good night, then." Tsumuri replied.

"Uh... Froze?" Beat called, noticing that Froze wasn't paying attention to Beat. "Are you going to say something?"

"Does it look like I care?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, Beat. Does it look like we care?" Forte recalled. "Me and Froze got stuff we gotta take care of. I don't give a crap if you think, otherwise. If you do, _I'll murder you."_

 _"Wrong move, Beat."_ Beat thought nervously. "W-Well in that case, you two go right ahead. I don't have that much to say either!"

"Tch, whatever." Forte grunted. "Let's go, Froze."

"Beat! It's 9:00 PM!" Note called. "Let's hurry! I don't want my parents to have a panic attack!"

"Yeah! You bet!" Beat said. "See you later, Note."

"Y-You two, Beat." She parted, while slightly blushing. She had a small crush on Beat, but it wasn't a big one; however, the person that Note talked the most was always Beat. Since, he was always their to support whenever she was in trouble with something.

 _-Beat's Narration-_

 _"Hello everyone! For those of you that don't know me, my name is Beat. I'm the leader of a group known as the 'Dragon Ball Heroes'. As such, we help a lot of people throughout history, and beyond. So, I've become a Saiyan hero to prove myself worthy among others! To become the strongest hero ever! Being kind, sharing power, and turing battles around are all the ways to what makes the adventures so much fun!"  
_

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter coming tomorrow or later!**


	3. Eating Pizza

_-Satan City Mall-_

Beat and friends were doing their usual shopping; however, Beat needed to keep his distance away from Froze and Forte. They needed to mind their own business and they didn't want Beat to come along.

"Hey, Beat!" Note called. "Does this look good on me?"

"Gosh! It sure does, Note." Beat complimented. "You should keep it on to make yourself look better in school."

"T-Thanks Beat." Note blushed. Beat nodded.

"Don't mention it, Note." Beat said. Suddenly, Kabra came out of a Pizza Palor, and he was holding a HUGE pizza box. Beat and the rest of his friends were surprised by what Kabra has brought.

"Hey, guys!" Kabra called. "Does anyone want a double decker cheese and pepperoni pizza!? Cause, this box is full of it!"

"Wow! That's huge, Kabra." Erito said. "But, yeah. I'm hungry, to say the least."

"Come on, gang!" Beat called. "Let's eat!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone else said, but Froze, and Forte sighed.

"I hate shopping with them." Forte grumbled.

Froze nodded, "Agree."


	4. Announcement!

**AN: Salaam, everyone. I just started playing Xenoverse 2, the game is really fun, and I recommend that you guys play. As for me, well I'm gonna have to let you guys know that I'm working on a different story from now on. Don't worry, I'll be back from working on the DragonBall fics in another time. Just letting you know that I'm still alive, that's all.**

 **Say it, you two!**

 **Beat: SAIYAN HERO BEAT IS DOING FINE!**

 **Note: SAIYAN HEROINE NOTE IS DOING FINE!**

 **Goku watches the two play in his living room, as he relaxes on the couch smiling. His wife Chi-Chi brings in another bowl of fried rice and Goku is happy to eat more.**

 **See you all in another time!**


End file.
